


New Friend on a Rainy Day

by katsumi_ym (Katsumi27)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Short One Shot, tkymweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumi27/pseuds/katsumi_ym
Summary: Short fic based off Yanka's artherefor the #tkymweek2019 prompt Day two: rain."Tsukki gets dared to use a friend-making app and he thinks nothing until he matches with someone that can keep up with his snarkiness?! They decide to meet but it rains and Tsuk thinks he’s been stood up and he’s shocked that he's disappointed BUT THEN.."(From Yanka'stweet)





	New Friend on a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yanka (skell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Day Two #tkymweek2019 rain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503038) by Yanka. 

> This was super rushed. I just saw Yanka's art and started thinking about it and kept going and now this exists. I hope you enjoy it!  
Thanks to @DreamPanReina for beta reading on short notice! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DreamPanReina) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPanReina/pseuds/DreamPanReina)

Tsukishima refused to take any responsibility what-so-ever for this situation. That had been his position from the start and he was sticking to it. If things went  _ horribly wrong  _ — as they were bound to — he would blame it all on his brother, Akiteru. He’d even get a brand new figurine and museum pass out of it, so in a sense, he was actually looking forward to it all going wrong. On the other hand if, by some miracle, things went…  _ not  _ horribly… well, he would just have to see about that.

The other thing Tsukishima absolutely refused to do, was admit that he was at all hopeful about this meeting. Akiteru had been really excited about the idea of him making a new friend, but he wasn’t so sure. As much as he loved technology, Tsukishima didn’t trust it to actually be able to match up two complex human beings in any significant way. This Yamaguchi didn’t even share any of his interests so he’s not sure what the app had matched up between them. If he admitted anything at all, it was that their conversations had been somewhat enjoyable so far.

Tsukishima Kei knew he wasn’t the easiest person to get along with. He was stubborn, had an “attitude”, and always said too much, too harshly. And yet, at least as far as those one-on-one text conversations went, Yamaguchi showed an incredible ability to keep up with him, something Tsukishima found quite impressive. He wasn’t sure if that said more about his own arrogance, or about the company he was used to keeping.

So  _ what  _ if he had been a bit too preoccupied getting ready to realize how awful the weather was that morning, no one could prove  _ anything _ . They had arranged to meet at a cafe Tsukishima had gone to a few times in the past. It was an old brick building in a quiet corner of the city. The inside had soft lighting and large reflective windows. He liked the instrumental music they played and the tea was decent too. He let out a sigh of relief as soon as he made it inside. The storm outside had only worsened on his way there. As he waited in line, he watched the downpour continue beyond the window. That initial relief turned into a nagging feeling when he realized he was the first one there.

He ordered a cup of hot tea and found a table by the window, checking his phone for texts or emails while he waited for his tea to cool. After ten minutes he felt a heavy feeling start to settle in his stomach. He sipped his tea to try and calm it but it only grew heavier. As he checked his phone for the 50th time, he realized he didn’t even have a signal — probably due to the storm.

He stood, walked to the counter, and bought himself a piece of cake — ignoring whatever look the female barista gave him. He wasn’t interested in pity, much less in opportunists. He took his cake back to his table and slowly savored each bite. At least he had picked a place that had good cake.

A car honked outside, splashing water onto the sidewalk and managing to catch a person that was rushing down the street.  _ That sucks _ , Tsukishima thought to himself idly. If that happened to him he would probably just turn around and go back home regardless of who he was meeting. He was startled out of his thoughts by a notification on his phone. An email from Yamaguchi. The subject line was  **Sorry!** Tsukishima frowned, his thumb hesitating over the screen. His fork, halfway to his mouth was frozen in space as he deliberated. A bell chimed somewhere in the store.

“Tsu-Tsukishima?”

Startled yet again, Tsukishima looks up at the figure now standing by his table. A tall man in a soggy yellow sweater and a cute bowtie stands nervously before him, his head bowed in apology — or just in the process of taking off his hat. Tsukishima stares a moment longer, taking in the sheepish expression on the flushed, freckled face of his partner. At least he no longer has to worry that he overdressed.

“It’s you, right? I’m so sorry I’m late! The bus skipped my stop and I wasn’t able to catch up so I had to run here. I tried sending you a message as well but I couldn’t get any signal in this storm. I hope you weren’t waiting too long. I’m sorry. Is it…” he, Yamaguchi, pauses and looks around, “Is it okay if I take a seat?”

Tsukishima shuts his mouth and straightens up. “Oh, right. Of course, um—” He quickly puts his fork down and attempts to put his phone in his pocket as he stands up — he doesn’t want to be  _ rude  _ — but before he knows it Yamaguchi has already reached across the table and grabbed his hand, staring at him with a look of surprise. Tsukishima reels back, heat crawling up his neck and face at the sudden proximity. He looks down at their hands but it takes him a second to notice just what is wrong with this picture. In his hand is, not his phone, but his fork, with a piece of strawberry shortcake still just barely holding on to it, halfway to his coat pocket. On the table, his phone lays face down on top of a heavily frosted piece of cake.

“O-Oh. Thank you. That would have been quite a pain to clean up.”

Yamaguchi smiles and finally lets go of his hand. Tsukishima sets the fork down beside his phone and looks up to see Yamaguchi still standing, lips pressed together tightly.  _ Was he— _

“Yes. Yes, please take a seat, there’s an empty chair right—” Tsukishima grabs a chair from an empty table beside them and offers it to Yamaguchi who accepts it graciously. After a deep breath Tsukishima walks back around to take his own seat.

“Is your phone alright?”

Tsukishima frowns as he pulls his phone out of the cake and begins wiping it down. He gets the frosting and strawberry syrup off but it’s still quite sticky. Not wanting to deal with it at that moment he wraps it in a napkin and puts it away in his pocket. “It’s fine, I’ll clean it when I get home.”

He looks up in time to see Yamaguchi’s strained smile break into a short giggle. “You come off as really proper and refined so I was surprised. You’re actually really cute.”

Words fail Tsukishima for the second time that evening, surprising him. Perhaps he really had met his match after all.


End file.
